films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Old Iron
Old Iron is the fifth episode of the second season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes Impractical Jokes in 1989 and again in The Magic is Believing in 1991. In this episode, Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. Plot One day, James is forced to wait in a station for Edward to arrive with his train which makes him angry with the blue engine. When Edward arrives, James grumbles and leaves to continue his work. Afterwards, James puffs to the shed, still grumbling. He complains to Thomas and Percy that Edward always makes engines wait and he is no better than a lump of "old iron". Thomas and Percy, who both have a great deal of respect for Edward, are angry at this remark and tell him that Edward could beat him in a race any day. James scoffs at this, before returning to his berth in the shed to rest. The next day, James' driver suddenly falls ill while at work and is sent home. With only his fireman on duty, James is relegated to shunting for the day. The fireman leaves James to get ready for the day's work when the signalman spots James leaving without anyone aboard. He quickly sets the points to halt traffic down the line and tells the fireman what has happened. It emerges that two boys were seen on James' footplate fiddling with his controls, only to run when James started. The signalbox phone rings, with the engine inspector on the other end. He asks the fireman to quickly get a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. The inspector soon arrives in Edward and the fireman is ready with the items requested. With James' fireman and the inspector aboard as well as his normal crew, Edward sets off promising to catch up to the runaway engine. James meanwhile sails through Knapford and still doesn't have a clue that anything is wrong and was enjoying his long run. His happiness doesn't last much longer though, as he feels himself starting to go faster and faster causing him to realise that he doesn't have a driver aboard. His joy turns to horror and James starts to call for help. Edward speeds through Knapford and races down the line as fast as he can in order to catch up to James. Soon the two engines are almost side-by-side with Edward giving it everything he can to keep up. Edward's driver does his best to keep Edward steady while the inspector climbs outside and makes it to Edward's front with a noose of rope tied through the crook of the shunter's pole and tries to slip the rope over James' buffer. It is difficult for the inspector, but he finally manages to lasso the buffer and pull it tight. James' fireman scrambles over to his engine and takes control, allowing both engines to finally slow down. As the two engines make their way to the next station, James apologises for his harsh words earlier. Waiting for them both is the Fat Controller. He congratulates the crew on a fine rescue and then tells James that he can rest before continuing his work. As for Edward, he is going to be rewarded with a trip to the works to get his worn-out parts mended. Edward is very happy and notes how nice it will be to get to run without clanking. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (''cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Crosby *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Knapford Yards *Sodor Shipping Company *The Works (mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. *Ringo Starr says "'All traffic halted!', he announced, at last.", whereas George Carlin says "'All traffic halted!', called the signalman." *In Norway, this episode is titled "Old Scrap Iron". The Italian title is "A Daring Rescue". In Japan, this episode is called "Rickety Edward". The French title is called "The Old Clunker". The Dutch title is "Old Rust". In Finland, this episode is called "Lumber". *In the restored version, the fade effect after James slows down is replaced with a cut. *When Edward arrives at the Sodor Shipping Company, a first season-styled truck can be seen in the goods train next to him. Errors *When James first arrives at the signalbox, he isn't coupled to the trucks. But when he starts again, the trucks have disappeared. *Edward is missing his eyebrows when he picks up James' fireman. *When James says "What shall I do?" the line ahead ends right at the trees. *After the rope is attached between Edward and James, Edward's body is very off centre. *After Edward catches James they pass the water column, but in the next scene they pass the same water column again. *It's no wonder how boys managed to get inside a railway yard. *In the restored version, in the close-up of the Fat Controller, the background is blacked out. *When James says "Really?!" his face is crooked, and Thomas' eyes are wonky. *Studio equipment is visible in the top-right corner when Edward catches up with James. *A piece of blu tak can be seen on the signalman's hand to hold the telephone. *When the inspector is walking towards the front of Edward, James' tender is derailed. *In a rare picture, James' ill driver is inside Henry's cab. *Henry's eyes are wonky when Edward races through Knapford station. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures *10 Years of Thomas *Best of James Transcript UK version *starts with James waiting at Wellsworth *'''Narrator: '''One day, James had to wait at the station till Edward and his train came in. ''pulls into Wellsworth ''This made him cross. Gallery OldIronUKTitleCard.jpg|Remastered title card OldIronrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card OldIronoriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card OldIron1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card OldIronUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card OldIronUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card OldIronUSTitleCard3.png|2002 US title card OldIronSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card OldIron.png OldIron1.png OldIron2.png|Edward without eyebrows error OldIron3.png|Edward and James OldIron4.png OldIron5.png|Edward and James puffing into Crosby OldIron6.png|Edward racing through Knapford OldIron7.png OldIron8.png OldIron9.png OldIron10.png OldIron11.png|James on the Turntable OldIron12.png|Percy, James, and Thomas OldIron13.jpg|Alternate shot OldIron13.PNG OldIron14.png|Deleted Scene OldIron15.png OldIron16.png|James's ill driver OldIron17.png OldIron18.png OldIron19.png|Percy OldIron20.png|Thomas OldIron21.png OldIron22.png|James at Knapford Yards OldIron23.png|James' driver taking ill OldIron24.png|James being uncoupled OldIron25.png|Knapford Yards signalman OldIron26.png|James' relief fireman and the signalman OldIron27.png OldIron28.png OldIron29.png OldIron30.png OldIron31.png|James' cab OldIron32.png OldIron33.png OldIron34.png OldIron35.png OldIron36.png OldIron37.png OldIron38.png|Deleted scene OldIron39.png OldIron40.png OldIron41.png OldIron42.png OldIron43.png OldIron44.png OldIron45.png OldIron46.png OldIron47.png|James' wheels OldIron48.png OldIron49.png|Men in Edward's cab OldIron50.png OldIron51.png OldIron52.png OldIron53.png OldIron54.png OldIron55.png OldIron56.png|James at Wellsworth OldIron57.png OldIron58.png OldIron59.png OldIron60.png OldIron61.png OldIron62.png OldIron63.png OldIron64.png OldIron65.png OldIron66.png OldIron67.png OldIron68.png OldIron69.png OldIron70.png OldIron71.png OldIron72.png OldIron73.png OldIron74.png OldIron75.png OldIron76.png OldIron77.png OldIron78.png OldIron79.png|Edward's driver OldIron80.jpg OldIron81.JPG OldIron82.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes